thedaemonsagafandomcom-20200214-history
Amuradel
Amuradel is the goddess of death and the sister of Erus , the god of gods. Personality Being very cold and distant, Amuradel is feared and disliked by most other gods. This doesn't particularly phase her, however, due to the fact that she avoids most others since her powers over death have no sway on them. She rarely speaks and the only way for her to coerce most people to like her is for her to seduce them with her body. (However, she does not do this.) Appearance Amuradel has two major forms. One is her usual, incredibly beautiful form. It is a reference the idea that death can be seductive, appealing, luring you in. In this form she has long, black hair and wears a long-sleeved dress that reaches past her ankles. Her other main form remains unseen, however, it is described as terriblly frightening, enough to make someone's heart stop in fear. It symbolizes the death that most fear. Mythology Legend claims that Amuradel herself greets the greatest leaders upon their deaths and guids them into the afterlife. She supposedly organizes the underworld into different sections, for different people to live. She also personaly punishes those she decides are unfit for a pleasant afterlife. Erus and Amuradel The Rebel Souls : One myth tells of a small army of sixty-six souls that was destroyed in some battle. However, upon reaching the underworld, they refused to go through the passage into the afterlife. The means varies from storyteller to storyteller- some say Amuradel was tricked, others say they stole a hellhound- but somehow these souls escaped back into the world of the living. : When Erus heard of the rebel souls, he became very angry. As punishment, he trapped Amuradel in a mortal body and left her, powerless, in the mortal world, where she had to remain until the sixty-six rebel souls were recaptured and taken back to the underworld. : Some stories add that during her time, Amuradel was killed and instead of reviving her with another mortal body, Erus imprisoned her in his personal dungeons to be continuously punished. The 100-year Punishment : Another myth claims that Amuradel favored a mortal, and when he fell in battle, she granted him a second chance at life. Erus was furious at her disregard for the natural order of life and death and though he did not kill off the human, he inflicted much strife upon him and did not allow him to go to Amuradel's realm upon his death. He also imprisoned Amuradel in his personal dungeons for 100 years to be continuously punished. Trivia *Dispite her usual creepy demeanor, the young god Ieel has adored her since her was only a small child. She is usually rather awkward around him, but enjoys his presence nonetheless. *The god of fertility, love, and sex, Lieb, has a tendency to flirt with her, though she does not do so back and is usually very uncomfortable about it. *Even though Erus is her brother, even he dislikes her very much and avoids speaking to her unless he is trying to spite her. Category:Gods Category:All